


漩涡上将，请用茶

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Summary: chapter2是番外，带一个车轱辘
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter2是番外，带一个车轱辘

“你真的要去？”  
宇智波鼬有些担忧地皱起眉，然而被担心的人此时正慢条斯理地抽去面前昏倒在地的仆人的领带，伸手去扒他的上衣，面不改色。  
“当然要去。你们都有别的任务不是么？”  
宇智波佐助说着，脱下上衣，露出精瘦的胸膛。  
“我知道，可是这次的目标漩涡鸣人不简单，曾经很多暗杀者都无功而返，我怕你……”  
“鼬。”佐助已经换好了上衣，转过头平静地和鼬对视，“我已经不是小孩子了，能够为组织献出自己的一份力量。”  
“再说那漩涡鸣人是否真的如传言一般难对付还尚未可知。”  
笑了笑，他将一柄小巧的匕首藏进腰间。

穿过喧闹的舞厅，佐助坐上电梯直达漩涡鸣人的办公室。金发男人埋着头伏在案前，英挺的眉稍稍蹙起，似乎在为什么而烦恼。佐助偷偷从门缝往里瞄，心下想那句“男人认真工作时最有魅力”果然不差。  
站直身子，他敲了敲办公室的门，在得到同意进去的指示后端着手里早已备好的茶稳稳走到办公桌前。  
“漩涡上将，请用茶。”  
漩涡鸣人在听到声音后没有立即反应，而是又看了几页文件后才抬起头。佐助早已经把茶放到桌子上，此时垂着眸不去看鸣人。  
带着温度的茶杯触手可及，鸣人却只看了一眼，视线便落在了佐助身上。  
“新来的？”他问。  
“是。”佐助乖顺地答。  
“长得倒还不错。”  
楼下隐隐约约传来些欢笑的声音，楼上的办公室里倒也不显得过分沉闷。水面轻轻晃动，荡出小圈的涟漪，从中映出了鸣人年轻英俊的面庞。蓝眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，鸣人握住茶杯，没有犹豫。  
“那我就来尝尝新人的手艺，也不知道和以前的仆从相比怎么样。”  
鸣人仰头将茶水一饮而尽，动作不失优雅，佐助垂首站在一旁，几不可察地勾起唇角，心下暗中窃喜。  
待茶杯见了底，鸣人把它放回到桌子上，一边的佐助却没有要离开的意思。  
“怎么，你还有事？”  
“不……”佐助悠悠开口，果不其然看到了男人红的不正常的脸庞，“有事的是你。”  
鸣人一愣，这才感觉到身体中泛起一种奇异的感觉，涌向下腹。一旁已经空掉的茶杯还冒着热气，不难想那杯茶肯定被动过手脚。  
“……你下了药？”  
“没错。”佐助莞尔一笑，手摸到了腰间的匕首，“是漩涡上将你大意了。”

金发男人喘着粗气，勉强撑住桌子来稳住身体，宇智波佐助已经亮出了刀，逼近鸣人。  
“都说漩涡上将谨慎小心，不好对付，如今看来传闻也不过如此。”  
他笑了笑，用刀剑挑起男人的下巴，“若是在你身体正常的情况下我大概也是不能得手的，不过你现在既然变成了这副模样……”刀面顺着皮肤下滑，贴到脆弱的脖颈上，那下面是男人强劲有力的脉搏，“想要得手轻而易举。”  
然而除了面颊潮红，呼吸十分急促外，被威胁的人却仍是一副悠然的样子。他看了看一旁的空杯子，又看了看一脸得意的暗杀者，挑起眉梢。  
“无数想要我命的人不是用毒药就是强行突袭，像这样的媚药却还是第一次见。”  
“也会是最后一次。”佐助凑近鸣人，看着近距离下从蓝眼睛中映出的自己宛若胜利者的姿态，手上用力，逼得男人脖颈上渗出一丝血痕。  
鸣人却不慌不忙，趁着对方垂下眸的瞬间突然发力把人推开。佐助被推了个措手不及，匕首被打掉，人也被狠狠摁倒在地，等他回过神时，之前还被他威胁的人正骑在他身上，自己最薄弱的颈项也掌握在对方手中。  
“是吗？”鸣人微微一笑，伸手在那张漂亮的脸蛋上拍了两下，“但是按现在的情况来看却是身为暗杀者的你大意了啊我说。”  
佐助被男人压的死死的，挣脱不开，只能斜着眼睛去瞪他，“你难道早就知道茶有问题？”  
“当然。好歹我也被暗杀者骚扰过太多次，不小心些怎么行？”他说着，一边伸手去解佐助的衣服，“既然是你点的火，不负责到底可不行啊我说。”

双手被领带绑住，身体被摆成一个耻辱的姿势跪趴在地上，胸前的两点红果接触到铺在地上的柔软地毯，而后穴则在男人刚刚的润滑下变得柔软无比。不属于自己的硕大正从后面摩擦着自己的臀缝，佐助紧抿着唇，大气都不敢喘一下。  
他对于情事的了解也仅限于知道而已，因为充满着暗杀任务的繁忙生活，他从未和别人做过爱，更别说像现在这样被人按在地上，完全是一副我为鱼肉的模样。  
身后男人试探性的动作磨得他心慌，努力稳了稳声音至少听起来不会有颤音，佐助开口问，“滚蛋，你、你要做什么？”  
“做什么？”鸣人在白皙的臀瓣上拍了拍，落下一个红掌印，“进到你这里面去，狠狠干你啊我说。”  
“你！……啊！”  
还没等佐助再说出什么骂人的话语，鸣人已经掰开他的臀瓣把自己早已挺立的性器捅进去了，反正骂人的话他在刚刚润滑的时候听的已经够多了，之后他会操的让那张嘴只能吐出呻吟。  
“唔……好痛……你出去……”  
才刚刚进入一个头部，佐助刚才还有的气焰马上蔫了下去。他疼的头冒冷汗，鸣人被夹的也不舒服，然而看着身下这人一副痛得厉害的样子，还是放缓了速度，俯下身去轻柔地吻他的后背，一只手伸到佐助两腿中间握住了刚刚才有了些精神的东西。  
“放松点。”他一边撸动着柱身，一边缓缓把自己的性器推进去。佐助低低呜咽了一声，性器也在这时完全没入了他的身体。  
炙热的入侵物在里面慢慢划着圈，刺激得肠道紧紧收缩，献媚般裹住那滚烫的硕大。佐助被烫的受不住，这种被填满的感觉实在太怪异，他下意识想要向前逃，却被鸣人掐着腰拖回来。  
“既然受过专业训练，体力应该不会差吧？待会可没有时间给你喊暂停哦我说，暗杀者先生。”  
“不……唔啊！等……慢点……哈……”  
话音刚落鸣人就握着佐助腰开始大力抽插，每次在他以为那根发着高热的可怕巨物就要从他体内撤离的时候却又在下一秒被钉到那上面去。一次次被填满，肉体相撞发出的“啪啪”声回荡在宽敞的办公室内，盖过楼下欢闹的声音，听得人脸红心跳。胸前的两点不断蹭过地毯，就像受了电流刺激一样颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，佐助死死咬着唇，不想泄露出半点羞耻的声音，甚至嘴唇被咬出了血也浑然不知。  
鸣人看着身下这人染血的唇瓣，不悦地皱起眉，随后连这种姿势都感到了不满意，干脆把人拉起来放到办公桌上，让他正面对着自己。  
鸣人抬起身下人的一条腿挂在肩上，一只手撬开他的牙关，伸进去捉住柔软的舌头拨弄，阻止对方把嘴合上。一直憋在嘴里的呻吟一下子清晰地吐了出来，涎水顺着大开着的嘴边流下来。  
“唔唔！……哈啊……”  
无视掉没什么威力，甚至可以说像是调情的眼刀，鸣人继续下身大开大合的抽插，“憋着做什么？叫出来，记住现在是谁在干你！”  
男人的脸庞近在眼前，突然变化的体位让佐助十分不适应。他不想让鸣人看到自己情动时的模样，伸手想要挡住脸，却想起来自己的双手早就被束缚住无法自由行动。  
然而鸣人却看穿了他的小心思。抽出手指，他掐住佐助的下巴，对准那张还沾着血迹的唇，恶狠狠吻了上去。  
上身和下身同时承受着粗暴的攻击，佐助软了身子，丧失了所有的抵抗，任君索取。当前正在发生的一切无一不在提醒他去记住今天的经历，记住面前的这个男人。  
敌国的精英上将，不容小觑的男人，漩涡鸣人。

小佐助已经完全精神起来，无人抚慰前端却滴滴答答的淌着水，只差临门一脚，佐助想要鸣人帮他释放出来，然而碍于身份，更是碍于自身骄傲的坚持，犹豫了许多次都没能开口。  
鸣人却看出了他的所求，手指覆上坚挺的性器，却是勒住根部阻止释放。佐助憋的辛苦，此时被鸣人这样一弄声音都染上了哭腔。  
“唔！混……滚蛋……哈啊……”  
“嗯？这可不是一个受制于人的暗杀者该有的态度我说。”  
佐助撇过头，嘴唇开开合合间全是被撞的破碎的呻吟。  
“你老实回答我，你是谁？”鸣人弯下身，凑近佐助耳朵轻轻舔吻着。  
佐助抖着身子喘息，却一个字都不肯透露。  
“不回答？那我可没办法让你的小兄弟释放呢我说。”鸣人轻笑一声，顺手在柱身上弹了一把，果不其然收到了身下人的战栗。  
“我才……唔，不会……哈啊……告……哈……告诉你……”  
“那可真是遗憾。”  
鸣人眯着眼轻叹一句，下身的动作却毫不犹豫。佐助被顶弄的起起伏伏，背下靠着的办公桌因为沾染了他的汗液而变得滑腻，冰凉凉的刺激着他的感官，最后全都汇聚到了下身，激的他越发想要释放。然而男人真一副说到做到的模样，勒住根部的手丝毫没有动摇。  
下身的抽插越来越疯狂，佐助隐约感觉到男人快要达到顶峰，下身被束缚住而无法释放的逼迫感也让他越来越急躁。男人低吼一声终于达到了高潮，他被打在内壁上的滚烫精液刺激的大脑当机，除了急迫的想要释放的渴求外他什么都感觉不到了。  
“我是……宇智波佐助！……啊啊啊啊！”  
他失神的大喊出声，下一秒感到阻止他释放的桎梏终于消失。白色的精液尽数喷发而出，大半落在了他的腹部，也有少量沾到了鸣人身上。容纳不下的精液从后穴流出，滴落在地毯上。佐助还沉浸在射精的余韵之中缓不过来，甚至连鸣人把他翻了个面都乖顺的没什么反应。  
已经再次精神起来的性器抵住穴口，鸣人握住对方的腰，显然没有打算给对方喘口气的时间。  
“这是你的初夜吧？不印象深刻点怎么行呢，你说是吧，佐助？”

漩涡上将的下属奈良鹿丸在看到一室狼藉和躺在沙发上昏睡过去的佐助时，一脸淡然，甚至连眉头都没动一下。他看着只穿了一条裤子露出精壮上身的上将，面不改色地问：  
“这是谁？”  
“来刺杀我的。”  
哦，原来是刺客。鹿丸摸摸鼻子，被整得这样惨的刺客他还是头一回见。  
“宇智波佐助，你去查查这个人，看他属于什么组织。”鸣人说着，走到沙发前把人抱起来。黑发青年身上布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，人睡得也不安稳，一双秀眉微微蹙起让人看的心生怜惜。  
“那人怎么办？”  
“怎么办？”鸣人笑了笑，抱着人走向浴室方向，“送上门来的猎物我可不会放过。”

【FIN】


	2. 【番外】听说俘虏的生活很“艰苦”

宇智波佐助在经过长久睡眠后第一眼看到的是窗外明媚的阳光。  
天气晴朗，万里无云，甚至可以听到清脆的鸟鸣，佐助迷迷糊糊的看了眼窗外，在心下感叹一句“天气真好”后慢悠悠闭上了眼。

等等，明媚的阳光？

作为一名忙于任务的专业暗杀者，他几乎从没有在天亮后起过床，更不可能见到已经升起的太阳。  
睡意瞬间消散，佐助几乎是下意识从床上弹了起来，然而从腰间传来的酸痛马上就让他变了脸色，软了身子又倒回床上。  
强健的手臂从身后搂上他的腰，把他摁在胸前圈好。佐助转头瞥了一眼，看到金发的男人正闭着眼，呼吸平稳，这才慢慢回想起昨晚究竟发生了怎样疯狂的事情。就像是一套生了锈的齿轮，虽然他并不愿意记起，却仍旧开始缓缓地运行、咬合，不断提醒着他昨晚所受的耻辱。  
嗓子因为哭喊而嘶哑，后穴大开着合不拢，前端也再射不出东西，他被男人摁着不断操干直到昏过去。  
对于一个体力强于一般人不知多少的专业杀手来说，这实在是太丢脸了。  
身上干爽舒适，看来昨晚鸣人已经帮他清理过了。他试着挣动了一下，马上就被身后的人圈的更紧。  
“不再睡一会？我觉得你应该很累才对。”  
细碎的短发磨蹭得后颈有些发痒，佐助抖了抖身子，手搭上鸣人的手臂想要把它从胸前拉开。  
“刺杀失败，药效也过了，你还想怎么样？”  
鸣人想了想，把人转了个面正对着自己。蓝眼睛褪去睡意完全睁开，其中倒映出黑发人冷淡的面容。他伸手点了点自己的嘴唇，换来的却是对方不解地皱眉。  
鸣人不满地撇撇嘴，“早安吻啊，小佐助你也太没情趣了我说。”  
佐助黑下一张脸，努力抑制住自己想要拍到对方脸上的手，“不要。”  
鸣人却咧开嘴凑过去，“愿赌服输，你既然刺杀失败还被我抓住，现在就要听我的。而我现在还没有要放你走的打算。”  
佐助蹙起眉，眯着一双凌厉的黑眸去看他，“你究竟要……”  
剩下的话还没出口，佐助却突然愣住了。昨晚折腾了他一夜的硬物现在正抵在自己的两腿间，带着完全兴奋时烫人的热度，时不时在敏感的大腿内侧皮肤上磨蹭两下。佐助猛的涨红了脸，他不可思议地瞪着鸣人，对方却一脸无辜。  
“晨勃，没办法啊。”  
他说着，一边在被子下分开佐助的腿，手指顺着穴口滑了进去。经过一晚的开拓，后穴还十分柔软，几乎是毫不费力就接纳了鸣人的手指。  
佐助不管不顾地挣扎起来，却被突然按到敏感点后全身都失了力气。  
“哈……住……住手！”  
“不解决一下很难受的，佐助你应该也知道吧。腿再张开一点。”  
“混……哈啊！”  
鸣人一个挺身进入，佐助失去了语言能力，只能大张着嘴喘息呻吟。

上午十点。  
女仆按照漩涡上将之前吩咐好的来给杀手先生换上新煮的茶水。推开门，就见一名黑发美人正坐在上将平时坐的办公椅上，翘着脚，悠闲自得地翻着放在桌上的几页文件，从衣领中露出来的少许肌肤上印着令人遐想的红痕。  
女仆不得不承认她从未见过长的这么好看的男人，尤其是当他的视线扫过来的时候，那种清清冷冷的目光轻飘飘落在身上，简直足以让她窒息。凭着多年的工作经历，她面不改色地把茶端到桌上，垂下眸，尽力让自己的声音听起来较为平静。  
“宇智波先生，请用茶。”  
几根茶叶浮在水中，浅褐色的水面上荡出一小圈涟漪，映出了佐助的面庞。然而佐助却只瞥了一眼，兴致缺缺。  
“这茶是你煮的？”  
女仆低下头，“是。”  
“端下去。”  
一瞬间女仆以为自己听错了，她抬起头，怔怔地看了眼佐助。  
佐助撇撇嘴，“听不懂我说话么？我说端下去，这茶我不会喝。”  
“可是……”  
“我要漩涡鸣人亲自泡给我喝。”  
眼前的黑发美人勾着唇角，高傲地抬起下巴，像极了一只优雅的黑猫。女仆被这种无意间的动作会心一击，同时却又对他堪称傲慢无礼的反应有些头痛。  
“可是泡茶这种事情是轮不到漩涡上将来做的。而且我不得不多嘴提醒宇智波先生您一句，桌上的那几页文件虽然无关紧要，但未经允许私自动漩涡上将的东西也是不可以的……”  
“真啰嗦。”佐助不屑地轻哼一声，随手把那几页文件扔在桌上，“你下去吧，顺便把茶也端下去。”

中午十二点。  
女仆小心翼翼地推着一小车刚做好的午饭敲开了漩涡上将办公室的门。听见动静，正坐在沙发上看书的黑发美人懒懒抬了抬眼皮。  
“宇智波先生，请用午饭。”  
盛着主食和菜肴的盘子中冒着热气，精致的点心摆在小碟子里，浓汤的诱人香味萦绕在鼻尖，勾的人食欲大开。佐助打量着这一桌丰盛的饭菜，只淡淡尝了两口便放下了餐具。  
女仆试探地问，“饭菜不合宇智波先生的口味吗？”  
“还好。”佐助优雅地用纸巾擦擦嘴角，“只是和茶一样，我要漩涡鸣人亲自做饭给我吃。”  
女仆不可思议地盯着佐助，半天组织不出语言。  
佐助微微一笑。  
“把我关在这里是要付出代价的。”

下午三点。  
佐助百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，见女仆进来后把上下胳膊换了个位置。  
女仆深吸一口气，“请问您还有什么需求？”  
“好无聊。”佐助抱怨道，声音因为趴着的姿势显得闷闷的，“这里的书我大致都翻过一遍了，不让出去，又没什么事情可干。去把漩涡鸣人给我叫来。”  
“漩涡上将现在正在开会，恐怕一时半会……”  
“我不管，立刻，马上，把他给我叫来。”佐助直接打断她，语气强硬，不容置疑。  
女仆勉强维持着微笑。  
“是，我知道了。”

会议室的大门被敲响，漩涡鸣人停下正在说的话，看到从门外垂着头进来的女仆。  
一屋子人的视线全都集中在了本不应该出现在这里的女仆身上，女仆紧张地捏住裙角，向屋子里小小挪了几步。  
“有什么事？”漩涡鸣人看着她，问。  
“那个……宇智波先生说他很无聊，说是无论如何也要请您过去。”  
明显带着惊讶的视线落在鸣人身上，鸣人面不改色，接着问她，“他还说了别的什么吗？”  
“他说只有您亲手泡的茶他才会喝。”  
“那午饭他有好好吃吗？”  
“这个……宇智波先生说，午饭和茶是……一样的。”  
“嗯……我知道了。”  
鸣人无奈地笑笑，向在座的其他人简单交代了几句便起身离开了。室内陷入寂静，剩下的人坐在原位置上面面相觑。  
“能劳烦漩涡上将亲自过去，那位宇智波先生究竟是谁？”

宇智波佐助端端正正的坐在办公椅里，嘴角噙着一抹浅淡的笑，宛如上位者一般。  
——漩涡鸣人进了屋看见的即是这样一副盛气凌人的模样。  
佐助挑挑眉，“来的挺快，看来你手下的人也不是一无是处。”  
鸣人笑笑，“指使佣人在我开会的时候打扰我，希望小佐助你除了无聊之外还能有些其他理由。”  
“当然。”佐助指指自己的肩膀，“我突然感到肩膀酸痛，你过来帮我捏一捏。”  
宇智波佐助端端正正的坐在办公椅里，嘴角噙着一抹浅淡的笑，宛如上位者一般。  
——漩涡鸣人进了屋看见的即是这样一副盛气凌人的模样。  
佐助挑挑眉，“来的挺快，看来你手下的人也不是一无是处。”  
鸣人笑笑，“居然指使佣人在我开会的时候打扰我，希望小佐助你除了无聊之外还能有些其他理由。”  
“当然。”佐助指指自己的肩膀，“我突然感到肩膀酸痛，你过来帮我捏一捏。”  
鸣人有些惊讶，然而佐助本人却不以为意地抬抬下巴，一副理所当然的模样，“怎么，你不放我走，那我提这点要求总是可以的吧？”  
眼前的人现在看起来高傲的一尘不染，鸣人却突兀地想到了他在他身下扭动哭喊的样子，过大的反差让他有一瞬间的恍神。他心虚地摸摸鼻子，脚却毫不犹豫得向着佐助迈开。  
“只是这种要求的话当然可以。”  
车轱辘2号  
他说着把手搭上佐助肩膀。佐助闭上眼，似乎对于这种不轻不重的按揉很是享受。  
黑色如蝶翼般的眼睫轻轻颤动，舒适的小声呻吟时不时传来，鸣人看着正闭着眼享受的佐助，沉下眸子，手下的力道不自觉加大。  
该死，宇智波佐助本人完全没有意识到他对于漩涡鸣人的诱惑力有多大。  
当然，漩涡鸣人对宇智波佐助的自制力几乎为零，他也从来不会去压抑自己。  
原本安分按摩的手不知不觉顺着敞开的衣领滑了进去，摩挲过光滑的肌肤后找到胸前的两点轻轻掐住。佐助一惊，猛得睁开眼，身子一弹想从办公椅上站起来，却被鸣人按了回去。  
“哎，不要动啊，说要我来按摩的不是佐助吗？”双手仍在衣料下肆意揉搓，鸣人凑近佐助后颈敏感的地方向那里吐着热气。  
佐助的身子控制不住地轻颤，“混……混蛋，我说的按摩是……唔……正常的按摩……”  
“这有哪里不正常吗？”鸣人的语气无辜，手指却在不断玩弄着已经充血挺立的乳尖，“佐助的这里明明在渴望更多的‘按摩’呢。”  
“哈……放、放手！”  
佐助挣扎着想把衣服下的手赶出去，却手上发软用不上力气。鸣人压制住微弱的不成气候的反抗，俯下身在佐助的肩颈处不轻不重地咬了一口，叼住那里的嫩肉慢慢研磨。佐助全身一震，软了腰，无力得靠进办公扶椅。  
“谁让佐助想逃避按摩呢，这是惩罚。”  
佐助想他的乳尖大概已经变得十分红肿，然而仍没有被放过，侵入的另一只手甚至变本加厉地往下身探去，对着刚刚有些精神的小佐助不断挑逗。佐助大口喘着气，试图咬住下唇来阻止羞耻的声音泄露出去。  
鸣人一边把秀气的性器握在手中撸动，一边轻轻摩挲着佐助的脸庞和嘴唇。余光瞥到放在桌子一边还没动过的甜点，鸣人轻笑一声，凑到佐助耳边低声说：  
“虽然佐助是说要吃我亲手做的东西，但如果是我亲自喂给佐助的东西，佐助也不会拒绝吧？”

椅子被转了半圈正面对着鸣人，佐助后背靠着椅背无处可躲。温热的嘴唇覆了上来，带着一股甜腻的奶油的味道，佐助皱起了眉，他从来都不喜欢吃甜食，然而这却正好方便了鸣人在他因为分神而松下防备的时候撬开牙关，长驱直入。  
奶油被送进了口腔，搅得到处都是甜腻腻的味道。鸣人找到佐助的舌头纠缠在一起，粗糙的舌叶摩擦着细软的小舌，吻得空气中满是啧啧的水声。  
仅仅是单纯的亲吻就已经让佐助的大脑一片空白，他勉强应付着口腔中的激烈攻势，连双腿被分开，一个硬热抵在下身的穴口都浑然不知。  
“佐助你不是觉得无聊吗，那咱们来干点有意思的事情怎么样？”

不属于任何势力的神秘杀手组织团扇接到过大大小小许多暗杀任务，有头有脸的人物多了去，而敌国赫赫有名的上将漩涡鸣人也曾包括在其中。  
然而奇怪的是，那次针对漩涡鸣人的暗杀任务并没有成功，漩涡鸣人却在事件之后花大价钱长期雇佣了团扇组织。团扇组织的首领虽然觉得莫名其妙，但暗杀者本就是拿钱做事的人，所以也没有什么异议便接受了雇佣。  
只是组织中最小的成员宇智波佐助自那次暗杀失败后再也没有出过其他任务。

【FIN】


End file.
